South San Gabriel, California
|subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Los Angeles |government_footnotes = |government_type = |leader_title = |leader_name = |leader_title1 = |leader_name1 = |established_title = |established_date = |area_magnitude = | unit_pref =US | area_footnotes = | area_total_sq_mi = 0.833 | area_land_sq_mi = 0.833 | area_water_sq_mi = 0 | area_total_km2 = 2.158 | area_land_km2 = 2.158 | area_water_km2 = 0.001 | area_water_percent = 0.03 | area_note = |population_as_of = 2010 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 8070 |population_density_km2 = auto |population_density_sq_mi = auto |timezone = PST |utc_offset = -8 |timezone_DST = PDT |utc_offset_DST = -7 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 83 |elevation_ft = 272 |coordinates = |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 91770 |area_code = 626 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 06-73276 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1652796 |website = |footnotes = }} South San Gabriel is a census-designated place (CDP) in Los Angeles County, California, United States. The population was 8,070 at the 2010 census, up from 7,595 at the 2000 census. Geography South San Gabriel is located at (34.049060, -118.095150). According to the United States Census Bureau, the CDP has a total area of 0.8 square miles (2.2 km²), over 99% of it land. Demographics 2010 The 2010 United States Census reported that South San Gabriel had a population of 8,070. The population density was 9,684.6 people per square mile (3,739.2/km²). The racial makeup of South San Gabriel was 2,198 (27.2%) White (5.6% Non-Hispanic White), 83 (1.0%) African American, 56 (0.7%) Native American, 3,990 (49.4%) Asian, 4 (0.0%) Pacific Islander, 1,427 (17.7%) from other races, and 312 (3.9%) from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 3,444 persons (42.7%). The Census reported that 7,834 people (97.1% of the population) lived in households, 7 (0.1%) lived in non-institutionalized group quarters, and 229 (2.8%) were institutionalized. There were 2,249 households, out of which 874 (38.9%) had children under the age of 18 living in them, 1,249 (55.5%) were opposite-sex married couples living together, 393 (17.5%) had a female householder with no husband present, 211 (9.4%) had a male householder with no wife present. There were 96 (4.3%) unmarried opposite-sex partnerships, and 15 (0.7%) same-sex married couples or partnerships. 308 households (13.7%) were made up of individuals and 150 (6.7%) had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.48. There were 1,853 families (82.4% of all households); the average family size was 3.76. The population was spread out with 1,648 people (20.4%) under the age of 18, 737 people (9.1%) aged 18 to 24, 2,108 people (26.1%) aged 25 to 44, 2,225 people (27.6%) aged 45 to 64, and 1,352 people (16.8%) who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40.5 years. For every 100 females, there were 92.9 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.0 males. There were 2,353 housing units at an average density of 2,823.8 per square mile (1,090.3/km²), of which 1,597 (71.0%) were owner-occupied, and 652 (29.0%) were occupied by renters. The homeowner vacancy rate was 1.1%; the rental vacancy rate was 4.8%. 5,545 people (68.7% of the population) lived in owner-occupied housing units and 2,289 people (28.4%) lived in rental housing units. 2000 As of the census of 2000, there were 7,595 people, 2,091 households, and 1,727 families residing in the CDP. The population density was 9,106.3 inhabitants per square mile (3,533.1/km²). There were 2,166 housing units at an average density of 2,597.0 per square mile (1,007.6/km²). The racial makeup of the CDP was 0.39% African American, 1.17% Native American, 33.34% Asian, 0.20% Pacific Islander, 19.93% from other races, and 4.24% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino 64.96% of the population, and 11.72% White. There were 2,091 households out of which 37.6% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.6% were married couples living together, 17.7% had a female householder with no husband present, and 17.4% were non-families. 13.7% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.52 and the average family size was 3.85. In the CDP, the population was spread out with 25.0% under the age of 18, 9.0% from 18 to 24, 29.0% from 25 to 44, 22.9% from 45 to 64, and 14.1% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females, there were 95.5 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.5 males. The median income for a household in the CDP was $51,136, and the median income for a family was $50,451. Males had a median income of $35,598 versus $30,091 for females. The per capita income for the CDP was $16,345. About 8.2% of families and 11.0% of the population were below the poverty line, including 11.6% of those under age 18 and 14.4% of those age 65 or over. Education The community is served by the Montebello Unified School District,"District Map." Montebello Unified School District. Retrieved on January 3, 2017. and the Garvey School District. Schools include: * Potrero Heights Elementary School (Los Angeles County) * Macy Intermediate School (Monterey Park) * Schurr High School (Montebello) Politics }} In the state legislature, South San Gabriel is located in California's 22nd State Senate district, represented by Democrat Ed Hernandez, and in California's 49th State Assembly district, represented by Democrat Ed Chau. Federally, South San Gabriel is located in California's 27th congressional district, which is represented by Democrat Judy Chu. The Los Angeles County Sheriff's Department (LASD) operates the Temple Station in Temple City, serving South San Gabriel."Temple Station ." Los Angeles County Sheriff's Department. Retrieved on January 21, 2010. See also References Category:Communities in the San Gabriel Valley Category:Census-designated places in Los Angeles County, California Category:San Gabriel, California Category:Census-designated places in California